Wargames: The Two Warriors
by ScarredWarrior15
Summary: This is the first BF4 Fanfic I believe to ever be published onto fanfiction the two main characters Halo and Snow (Snow is me and Halo is my gf) My real life nickname is Snow and my real life GF nick is Halo so basically I put my gf in there but beware there are LEMONS! OC X OC READ FOR MORE DESCRIPTION ABOUT STORY!


Yo what up fanfiction! Not been so long but I luv writing! Anyways this is my first BF4 fanfic and it is the multiplayer beta that it takes place in with me as the main character! =D

Title of fanfic is- Wargames: A BF4 Fanfic

Characters of any importance will be listed below! :3

SnowShadowMistSniper (Me! :P)

Primary- PP-2000 Laser Sight, Recoil Reducer and Kobra sight.

Secoundary- M9 with laser sight and concentrater.

Grenade- M27 Frag.

Gender- Male (Of Course! :3)

Halo (My gf in the fanfic and in real life but thats just her nickname!)

Primary- AWP with bipod, fmj, bayonette and laser sight.

Secoundary- M9 with laser sight and red dot sight. (Yep thats right red dot sight!)

Grenade- Atomic Bomb grenade (:3 my own idea!)

Rainbow dash

Primary- Rainbow gun with rainbow sight and rainbow bipod and rainbow camo.

Secoundary- Rainbow nuke.

Grenade- Rainbow dash face spam.

Gender- Swag. (Female.)

Species- Pony.

Lifespan- 5 secounds into the chapter.

Now that thats out of the fucking way on to the fawking storyyyy.

Cuz if i doesnt get on wit da story u guyz r prob gona keel meeeeee so enuff bla bla blah blah blah blah blah blahhhhsssssssssssssssss and onto da stoaryayayyaaya (can u read dat? :P)

Onto da storyyyayayyayayayayaya

Blood. Thats the first thing I see as I join the server, I've just been spawnkilled! D:

I squint to make out the shape of my gf as she changes her class. "Ready?" I ask.

She doesnt answer for a few minutes but then she looks at me with a smile and says "Yes. Im ready Snow, But are you?" She asks.

"Yeah im ready Halo." I answer.

"Good." Halo says.

"Then we deploy then?" I ask with a grin.

"We deploy then." She answers and we both deploy.

"Halo?" I ask and i turn around to come face to face with Halo.

"Yeah?" She asks with a smirk.

"Guess we were lucky to spawn next to eachother lol." I say.

"I guess." Halo says.

"Holy fuck you hear that little bitch whining? That little 8 year old shit whining? Through the headset. Listen." I say.

"Well fuck yes I hear that. It's so loud! Stupid kids.. Why the fuck do parents let 8 year old brats play this? WITH A FUCKING HEADSET?!" She exclaims.

"Agreed." I sigh.

"Well two things. We mute the bitch and then kick his ass!" I say with a devious grin.

"Agreed!" She says.

We both take a minute to mute the son of a bitch that wont stop whining "STOP KILLINGG MEEEEE" and then set off to kick the shit out of his face.

"Alright hold on let me unmute the asshole to ask him somethin.." I mumble.

"What?" Halo asks.

"Just fucking cover me!" I crossly say.

"Fine!" Halo says getting in front of me.

"Can you hurry though?" She asks.

"Yeah. Just a sec k?" I ask.

"K." She says.

So i unmute the stupid mother fucker and say "Ok kid you shut the fuck up with your whining and answer my question." I say.

"W- Who da fuck is thissssssss stopppp cusssinngggg" The kid whines.  
"JUST TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK YOU ARE IN THIS MAP!" I scream.

"IM AT THE FUCKING ARCADEEEEEEEE" the kid whines.

So after that I mute the little fucker and turn to my girlfriend, Halo.

"Halo im back." I say.

"Goo- Shit! Looks like we have company!" She says.

"Well well. Looks like we do." I say aiming down my sights and targeting the first guys head and blowing it off with a few well placed bullets.

"One asshole down!" I say earning a nod from Halo who quickscopes the shit out of one of the guys heads.

"Another bitch down!" She says.

"Alright good." I say shooting one in the stomach and watching as he goes prone and continues to fire at me, But to no avail as I shoot him in the head far to quick before he can do any real damage.

"T- They all dead now?" Halo asks.

"I think.." I say reloading.

"Good." She says.

"Look lets take this time to reload." I say.

"Alright." She says reloading.

Few secounds later we were both ready to move.

"Alright lets move." I say and Halo nods saying "Right behind you Snow."

We approach the arcade to see the little fucker that was causing all this goddamn trouble for us with his whining and I motion to Halo.

"Halo! Theres the little fucker. Can you take him out?" I ask.

"Sure Snow." She says going prone and looking down her scope.

"Alright.. Stay still you little fucker.." She mumbles.

"GOT YOU!" She yells pulling her trigger and blowing off the bitches head.

In the corner of the screen it says "EpicSwag0674 disconnected."

"He out of the game now?" I ask smirking.

"Yeah... I think so..." Halo says unsure.

"Well good job then girl!" I say fist bumping her.

"Thanks." She says.

"Yeah no problem. Your a remarkable sniper you know that?" I ask.

"I know.." She says.

Without thinking I reach down and start rubbing her pussy.

"Oohh.. Sn- Snow.. S- Stop! W- we c- cant.. do- do that h- here... I- Its n- not s- safe.." She says.

"Right right sorry.." I say.

"Suppose we move to a safe place like on the skyscraper it should be safe there." She says.  
"Deal." I agree.

We move out and before long were in the elevator touching eachother.

"Ooohhh..." I moan as she strokes my dick. (with my clothes on.)

"DING!" The elevator says opening the door exposing us to one person on our team and he just stares at us. Then he says "Seriously?"

"Fuck off whatever your name is." I say and shoot him directly in the heart causing him to die instantly.

"Now we can fuck." I say to Halo.

"Yay.." She says.

We walk out of the elevator and out across the glass and behind the wall.

I slowly slide her pants and underwear off exposing her pussy to the world.

Then I take off her shirt and bras exposing her sexy lucious boobs to the world.

She then giggles and takes off my pants and underwear.

Then she takes off my shirt.

Now with us both fully naked she takes my dick in her hand and begins stroking it earning a moan from me.

"Ooohh... Halo.." I moan.

Then she takes my dick in her mouth and begins sucking it til my dick is throbbing..

"Ha- Halo.." I warn, But she keeps sucking.

"I- IM COMMING!" I scream orgasming in her mouth, Surprisingly she swallows it all.

Then its my turn she takes my dick out of her mouth and lays on the ground on her back. "Eat me out." She commands and I do so.

I lower my face down to her pussy and begin licking and slurping and sticking my toungue inside her pussy and licking the walls of her pussy.

"S- Snow..!" She warns.

But I keep licking and before long she orgasms in my face splattering my face with her juices, Which I eagerly lick off my face.

Then its time for the real thing I position myself and ask her "Ready?" which she nods to so I slowly slide into her tight pussy and start pumping in and out in and out which is making us moan so much and before long were screaming in pleasure. In, Out, In, Out, In, Out. Pump pump pump! I pump my dick in and out of her so fast and were both screaming so loud and its only secounds before were both saying "IM CUMMING!" me blowing my load inside of her then I pull out and she orgasms all over me.

Then we lay on the floor and just breathe. Inhale, Exhale, Inhale, Exhale, Inhale,Exhale, Repeat.

"H- Halo..." I gasp.

"Y- Yes S- Snow?" She pants.

"T- That wa- was amazi- amazing.." I say.

"I k- know r- right?" She says.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you to Snow." She responds.

Then we stand up still naked and theres a fucking guy watching us fapping. We watch as he screams and blows his load then I take my PP-2000 and kill his ass.

"Stupid fucking pervert!" I say.

"God fucking damit." She says.

"He was fucking watching us the whole fucking time and FAPPING to it!" I say outraged.

"We should get dressed now." Halo says.

"Yep." I say.

We get dressed but then theres a whole bunch of fucking assholes who see the cum on the ground then they start fapping. Earning them all a bullet in the head.

Halo gets on the ground and shoots some bitch in the head and then theres the winning screen saying in big bold letters.

YOUR TEAM WON!

Then it shows the list of tags the U.S team (our team) had which was 360 and how many the Canadians had 359

"Close game huh?" I say as all of the players were teleported to the giant gray room they call "The Lobby"

We spawn next to eachother.

"Halo?" I ask.

"Yeah Snow?" She says.

I look behind me and there she is. Still sexy as ever.

"Close game no?" I ask her.

"Yep very close game." She answers.

"Halo?" I ask

"Hold on is that somebody walking towards us? It is.." She mutters.

"Looks like we got company." Halo says looking ahead of me.

I look ahead and see a guy dressed in a black cloak walking toward us.

"Better not be a pervert.." Halo mutters.

"Ikr." I say.

He reachs us in a short time and opens his mouth to speak.

"Yeah. Close game" Some guy dressed in a black cloak says, Walking up to us.

"Who asked you?" I ask with hostility in my voice.

"Geez, Its just I saw you guys fuck and I mean like its great you guys like eachother so much but I got a tape of it." He says holding his camera out to us.

"BITCH!" I screech grabbing his camera and smashing it on the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" The guy in the black cloak says.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" I scream.

"IDIOT!" He yells punching me in the balls earning a bitch-slap from Halo.

"DONT FUCK WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" Halo screams kicking the bitch that hurt me in the balls.

"You bitch.." He says.

"YOU SON OF A FUCKER!" Halo says shooting the guy in the head blowing his head off.

"Wow! Good job Halo!" I say still holding my balls.

"You ok?!" She asks.

"Y- Yeah I think so.." I mutter.

"I hope so." She says.

"Great theres that bitch again!" I mutter seeing the same black cloaked asshole coming towards us.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT" I scream at the black cloaked weirdo.

"My name is XxRainOfDeathxX." He says.

"DO I GIVE A FUCKING SHIT?!" I yell bitch slapping him.

"LOOK I KNOW YOUR NAME IS SNOW AND YOUR GF IS HALO!" He says being a stalker he gets shoved to the floor and I take out my knife heading for his balls.

"Oh balls.." He says.

"Not for long!" I say with a smirk cutting into his ballsack til his balls were chopped off.

All the while the little fucker screams in agony.

Then I thow his severed balls on the ground and stomp on them so there just smashballs. (Pun! :3)

Then I quickly pulled out my M9 and shot him in the head.

"That asshole needs to stop fucking with us." I say.

"S- Snow!" Halo chokes.

I spin around to find the same guy strangling my gf to death.

"LET HER GO!" I yell.

"Your gonna pay for casterating me. By watching your loved girlfriend DIE in front of you!" He says with mutiny in his voice.

I don't have much time left Halo's face is turning purple, So I do the only thing I can think of I shoot the guy thats hurting her in the face causing him to stop choking Halo and fall backwards, Dead.

"HALO ARE YOU OK?" I say with worry in my voice to my gasping girlfriend.

"I- Im o- ok.." She chokes.

"Oh god im so sorry honey.." I say.

"You saved me." She says looking me in the eyes.

Thats when she pulls me into a kiss. I lick her lips while were kissing and she opens them and we start exploring eachothers mouths. We do this for a while til we break away so we can breathe. "Heh heh heh." We hear the laugh. We spin around only to find nothing.

I look to Halo and say "What was that?"

"I don-" She starts only for a knife to go straight through her neck and then spin around til her head fell off, Blood going everywhere.

"HALO!" I scream.

"Now I killed her. YOUR NEXT!" The guy who wont leave us alone says with pure evil in his voice.

"IM GOING TO TORTURE AND RAPE YOUR GIRLFRIEND WHEN WE GO INTO THE REAL MATCH!" the bitch says.

I fell a weird numb feeling on my head and pass out cold.

I wake up in the middle of the match and i murmur "Hal- Halo..?" I ask through my headset.

"SNOW! HELP! THE GUY GOT ME HES GONNA TORTURE AND RAPE ME! HURRY IM ON THE SKYSCRAPERS! HE-" Then the radio got cut off.

"No. No. NO!" I scream.

"YOU HURT ME NOW IM GOING TO HURT YOU, IM GOING TO MURDER YOUR GIRLFRIEND SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY! IM GOING TO RAPE AND TORTURE HER! HAH HAH HAH.. TRY TO SAVE HER IF YOU WILL.." Then the radio is turned off.

"GUYS! CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME!" I say through my headset.

"I hear you." A unknown guy says.

"MY GF IS TRAPPED AT THE SKYSCRAPERS A GUY NAMED XXRAINOFDEATHXX IS GONNA RAPE AND TORTURE HER HELP ME PLEASE PLEASE IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME PLEASE RESCUE HER WITH ME!" I plead.

"Alright meet me at the elevator that to goes to the skyscrapers." He says.

"Deal." I say.

It isn't long before I reach the elevator and there he is.

"PEWDIEPIE?!" I say in disbelief.  
"A bro in the broarmy?" He asks.

"Yep! So nice to meet you in person Pewds! Im Snow! i LUV ur channel and ur beard lol!" I say.

"LOL!" He says.

"So can u help me rescue my gf?" I ask.

"Yeah!" he says and we jump into the elevator and press the button.

We talk but are interruppted by the "DING!" of the elevator when it reachs the skyscraper.

"Alright move out!" I say and we move to find my girlfriend being anally raped by the XxRainOfDeathxX guy.

I gasp in horror and Pewdiepie just stares.

"He doesnt see us.." I say still shooken up. What did I expect? I think to myself. After all he did say he was going to torture and rape her. But I don't see any scars on her. So he is raping her though..

"Snow?" Pewdiepie asks.

"Y- Yeah?" I ask.

"You ok?" He asks.

"Sorry I was just thinking." I say.

"Oh." He says.

"Anyways we take the stealth approach Pewdiepie you choke him but before he dies release him so he lays ont he ground gasping for breath, Then I will come over and blow his head off or something." I say.

"Alright." Pewdiepie says crouching down and stealth crouching over to my girlfriends rapist. As soon as Pewdiepie reachs the rapist the rapist spins around sending a bullet through Pewdiepies head. "PEWDIEPIE!" I yell, Which makes the rapist look at me and attempt to shoot me but I toss a grenade over to where he is and he scrambles up off the ground and attempts to jump off the building, And then my girlfriend jumps up and trys to run away from the grenade but the grenade explodes sending her falling down onto her face bleeding and near death, As for her rapist he is still alive but even closer to death just lying on the ground trying to hold on but that doesnt last long as I come over punch him in the face then shoot him between the eyes. "Adios bitch." I say as I shoot him. Then I drop my pistol and run over to my girlfriend.

"Halo?" I ask.

"S- Snow..? I- Is that you?" She asks her eyes already starting to glaze.

"Its me." I say picking her up and holding her in my arms.

"Dy- Dying isn't fu- fun is it..?" She asks.

"Halo.. You wont die..." I say tears welling up in my eyes.

For the last time she says "I love you." And passionately kisses me.

Then she gives one last breath and dies in my arms.

"Halo.." I cry. Tears falling on her dead body.

I love you. Those last words play over and over in my mind.

Oh how I will always miss Halo.

Then Halo spawns right behind me and gives a cheery "Sup Snow?"

I slowly turn around and say "Halo..?"

I see Halo and im all like "HALO! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" I cry in relief.

"Well i was but I respawned." She answers embracing me in a hug, Im crying and im so happy that she isn't dead that I can't believe how happy I am.

Then she sees a guy see us embrace and she takes her M9 pistol and shoots his head off.

"Sex?" I grin.

"Sure. Why not?" She asks.

(INTERUPPTION GOING INTO REAL LIFE)

*MAST UR BATION TIEME*

*masturbates*

*is done*

*eats spicy cheeto*

*dies cuz its so spicy lol not rly*

Author: Damn i do not want to go to school tomarrow.. :/

(BACK TO THE STORY)

We undress as last time we had sex but this time we have new ways to play with eachother before we actually fuck.

We both get naked and she spreads her breasts apart and i stick my dick in between her breast and she squeezes her breasts around my dick and moves them on my dick and i moan.

*2 hours later*

So far i got a bj and the chest thing but now its time to give Halo the D.

I slowly enter her as last time and start slowly but go faster as we progress and before i know it were both screaming "IM COMING!" then we orgasm both and we break away.

Then we look towards the elevator after standing up and there are the same fappers as last time.

This time we just throw a grenade at the perverts which kills all of them.

Then we get dressed and jump down from the building with our parachutes and make our way towards the domination point seeing 5 people i take 4 and Halo gets 1.

We dont have to talk to own and I prove that by blowing off there heads with my customized PP-2000 with my Kobra sight (I keep wanting to write kodbra.. Lol.. ) and my laser sight and stock. Halo sneaks up on the last guy and stabs in him the throat and takes his dog tag.

Then we capture the domination point. "Halo stay here and guard the flag i will be right back i gotta go somewhere to the arcade to take out a few guys i saw on the way here." I say.

"Alright but hurry up.." She says.

"Aye, I will." I say mimicing a Swedish accent (like PewDiePie on youtube) and I move out towards the Arcade seeing a few guys and killing them with my PP-2000 before i come across the large group. I throw in a frag and it kills them all. Leveling me up. Yay me. But then I hear a scream "SNOW!" and I run back to the domination point Halo is at and see a guy stabbing her through the heart and I take my M9 and shoot the guy killing her in the face. making Halo fall foward with a knife in her chest.

"Halo!" I scream turning her over and pulling the knife out of her chest, I pull out a medkit and bandage it up and give her some healing pills.

"You ok?" I ask.

"Well, You saved me again. Thank you Snow!" She says hugging me.

"No prob. Its annoying when u die and spawn on other side of map I can't find u in time." I say with a grin.

"That's true." She says.

"Alright, Enough Chitchat, Can you stand?" I ask. Hoping that she can walk as well.

But lucky for me she can stand and walk and sprint and hold her gun so shes fine, Those healing pills must of worked well, I think to myself.

"Alright where to?" She asks.

"To the lobby thats where." I say as the screen says the

YOUR TEAM WON!

U.S TAGS- 100 CANADIA TAGS- 80 (CA-NAY-DEE-UH is the funny way to say it. Oh and CA-NAY-DEE-IN is the funny way to say Canadian!)

"Well then good match Halo." I say.

"Yep." She says.

"Hey there you two." A shady looking guy says.

"What now?" I say wearily.

"ITS PENUT BUDDA JELLEE TIME PENUT BUDDA JELEE TIME WAY-YAH-WAY-AH-WAY AH PENUT BUDDA JELLEE TIYME PENIS ANUS JELLY SHIT WAYHAYAAHAYHAYAHAYAAHAHHAHAHAHA-" The guy said but was cut short as Halo fired a round into his head.

"Shut up noob." She said annoyed.

Then a real noob fell out of the sky and started screaming. "STOP, HAMMA TIME!" which got him killed as well. "What the fuck is going on here!?" Halo screamed.

Then 5000 noobs fell out of the sky and they were screaming stuff like "STOP, HAMMA TIME!" and "THIS IS SPARTA!" and "DO- DO- DO- DO- DORA! DO- DO- DO- DO- DORA! DORA DORA DORA DEE EXPLORA!" and "DO DA HARLEM SHAKE!" and "PENUT BUTTER JELLY TIME, PENUT BUTTER JELLY TIME, WAY-AH-WAY-WAH=WAYH-WAH-WAH-WAH" and "THE CHARTS ARE SHIT, LEGIT, BETTER FUCK HARD OR YOU MIGHT AS WELL SHIT, DATS TEH WORD CUZ YOU KNOW, YOU CANT TOUCH THIS *POINTS TO DICK*" and "FAMEEE MY ANUS WILL .LIVE FOREVER I CANT BE RAPED WITHOUT SHAMEEE, SHAMEE I WILL BE RAPED FOREVER MY ANUS CAN NOT FLY I WILL NOT SEE U IN HEAVEN FAMEEE I AM A ANUS FOREVAR I AM A RETARD FOREVAR I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO FLY SHAMEEEE PENISES ARE FOREVEAR FUKKKKKKKKUUUU SEBASTIAN" and random shit which made them all get killed.  
"LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" i scream between firing shots.

"AGREED!" Halo yelled.

Then I went to partys and invited Halo to one she joined in like 5 secounds.

"Ok lets go to another server." I say through my headset.  
"Yep." Halo agreed.

So we left the server and joined another.

There were hackers and before I knew it a zombie apocalypse happened! In the middle of a fucking bf4 match bf4 turned into zombies! BF4 ZOMBIES! HOLY SHIT! ME, HALO, AND EVERYBODY ELSE WERE NOW FIGHTING EACHOTHER AND ZOMBIES!

Dun, Dun, DUNNNNNN! Cliffhanger!

:3 Ik you hate me for the cliffie but review and fav and follow! This took me 2 hours to write!

2 HOURS OUT OF MY FREE TIME! BE GRATEFUL!

Anyways I was playing BF4 and i was thinking this would be a cool fanfic. I bet im the first person to write a BF4 Beta fanfic? Am I wrong? Review and tell me.

Later!

Peace- ScarredWarrior15.


End file.
